monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Corbonjnl
Phaedrus butted into Mnemosyne and Longinus discusison of Hockstowe, I could not find a good place to put it could you adjust things? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel 13:02, 27 October 2006 (UTC) Gadgets? Did longinus help out with the saw Phaedrus set up for our carpenter? (see Gadgets#Saw mill) (Yes it will wear out when the stone circle is broken but that should take a couple of years at least...) --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 22:50, 10 April 2007 (UTC) : Sure, although I was under the impression Phaedrus could do it better on his own? --Corbonjnl 23:38, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :: Not the Creo Teram part (to keep the saw sharp), no. ;-) Phaedrus does Rego, and most things he sees is a spike. ;-)--SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 05:18, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Internal Monologues Difficult to know how to have Eirlys interact with Longinus when I don't really know yet what it is that he's disapproving of. --Eirlys 21:01, 17 March 2006 (PST) Background Information Your parens has always thought it odd that after the rather brutal destruction of the Diedne, that magi did not rush to fill the void they left behind. While this occurred politically, there was some retiscence about physically occupying their old covenant locales due to either the fear of them being tainted, or the stigma of having a covenant rumoured to be on the site of past demonic activity. Your parens quite rightly thinks that following the war, the population of magi in this particular area was a bit low, especially considering its former heights. This is in addition to the email. How does that sound? --James\Talk 09:12, 22 March 2006 (PST) Nice hook. :-) --Corbon 17:45, 22 March 2006 (PST) Geoffrey the Turb Captain Corbon, I've been keeping Geraldous topped up with xp and actions for the pulses (mostly because I started, remembering he was owed adventure xp from the Long Mynd exploration). Do you want to take over his pulse actions and allocation of xp as part of Geoffrey's program, or do you want to leave that with me? I'm quite happy for you to take it over, as the grogs will benefit from having someone moving them in a unified direction. If you do, two things to bear in mind - firstly, he is only 1xp off gaining a rank in Welsh, which while not great by any standing, would be a shame to waste. Secondly, practice xp is usually worth 4xp, rather than simple 2xp for exposure, though is a full time activity. Cheers. --Perikles 17:13, 7 March 2007 (UTC) : Ummm, I'll put it to the rest as well in an email. I'd rather it was an all or nothing type chore for simplicity, but I don't want to 'take over' anybody. Incidentally, Geoffrey is probably going to get geraldous to fight with his short spear rather than the mace as I think it is 1 higher for initiative and geraldous is (I think) the slowest in the 'group' and needs to speed up by one to keep the whole group within the 5 point range (I think, I haven't double checked everyone). Or perhaps we need to weigh John (IIRC) down a bit with some extra armour instead of speeding Geraldous up. ;-) --Corbonjnl 23:14, 7 March 2007 (UTC) You know, you are putting so much effort into crafting this military machine, that I am becoming reluctant to damage it. :D We shall have to test it out at some point. I'm rather looking forward to it. --James 16:20, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ASL Hey there ... you play ASL? Are you familiar with VASL? If not, then you are in for a treat. If so, wanna play? JBforMarcus 12:21, 13 April 2007 (UTC) I am accurately described by friends as a gaming whore. Since one of them is into ASL, I play a bit, barely a beginner though. To be honest I tend to finbd it hard going since most of the games start at about 8pm after a hard day when I am already short of sleep. Not sure why that is. Never heard of VASL before, would be happy to try it (whore!) - assume V is for virtual. --Corbonjnl 02:26, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Good guess on the V. Check out http://www.vassalengine.org/ It started out as way to play just ASL but has expanded into a more general server/email based game management engine. JBforMarcus 13:46, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hmmm.... that looks like it could be a lot of fun. :D --James 07:19, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :It does, doesn't it? I'm a fan of playing these games by email, which only requires a little trust in most cases. I own a lot of those games, although some work better for asynchronous play than others, so if anyone wants to explore options, let me know ... JBforMarcus 12:14, 17 April 2007 (UTC)